Talk:Striker (Borderlands)
Varieties Found a redundant article with a variation of this weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/SPR340_XX_Terrible_Striker --HybridDragoness 10:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) where can u get the striker -anon :It's random, any normal shotgun found dropped or sold has a chance. --Raisins 19:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I think the ZPR15 XX I found so far breaks the generated damage record. 2808 Damage. 4155 at lvl 50 shotgun skill. And that's non-crit. ThatPurpleOne 19:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Nice find. I didn't think these could come in 2-clip varieties. Now if only we could get one to roll x12 as well... Adilor 20:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I just found an SG250 XX Terrible Striker while doing the Armory glitch - at 320 x9 (=2880 damage) it just pips ThatPurpleOne's damage record. Unfortunately the damn thing is useless to me - I never use shotguns with this Roland build, Level One shotgun proficiency LOL. It's also right down the bottom of the accuracy and RoF range for a Striker anyway. I'll be selling it as soon as I hit a vendor. Outbackyak 13:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Moved From main page notes... ''' "Mine came with +150% melee damage, +50% accuracy & +30% critical damage. When this shotgun said "Sniper Rifles are for Chumps" I thought it meant "Get in the enemies FACE and kill them from short range, if you're a far distance away b/c you are using a sniper rifle then you are a chump." This belongs in the talk section, not the main Striker page. - Uberorb (Talk) That sounds like a pretty badass Striker if it has high damage and is at my level. By the way, what you said about the red letters is hilarous. I never thought about it that way and it can actually go both ways. 20:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :: Red Text Can't Just Be High Accuracy I find it unlikely that the red text of the Striker simply increases the gun's accuracy. I've encountered non-Striker, non-Jakobs shotguns with around 72% accuracy. If so, how is this '''legendary any different from them? I suspect it may have an additional ability besides the naturally high accuracy. I cannot test this as I don't have a Striker myself. --Mensahero 10:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :The bonus is, I believe, the 30% Critical Hit damage, since that's seemed to be on all of them. -- Claptrap 12:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Agreed with Claptrap. I think it's a combination of the Crit. damage and the accuracy. And also, from looking at the examples on this page, it seems it commonly has a scope attached to it. Beetle179 22:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe bullet velocity? I dunno. I don't have one. GnarlyToaster 21:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I Found a striker w/o scope if that is helpful. (Epicmod 04:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC)) mine has a 82% acurracy but i think the redtext actually increases it to around 90 'cause it never misses... Fuzzykidwithproblems jan. 12 2010 Yeah, check your proficiency, Fuzzykid~~ *The replacement of a sniper rifle with the Striker is questionably suitable. Even with the best scopes, the zoom capability cannot match up to most sniper rifles; accuracy is obviously inferior. *It's meant to be more of a joke, since it obviously does more damage while keeping the accuracy much higher than the general shotgun would have. Think of it as a scoped hunting shotgun, that's what it even looks like. ::Just to clarify an other wise dead conversation, the Striker is only accurate because it has a good barrel, but is actually less accurate than the equivalent shotgun with a classic barrel5. Happypal 07:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) This gun needs more love High damage + High accuracy makes it the preferred weapon against craw for shotgun-only Rolands 17:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I have played Borderlands for a LONG time and have had only one profile. On that profile i've completed the storyline, plus add-ons, twice and I haven't found a single Striker. I have nearly every Legendary weapon so if you've found a Striker i'd hold on to it for awhile. Plus it's a special shotty compared to others; it has high damage, accuracy, and a '''tight '''spread ("Sniper rifles are for Chumps"). McRedidyred 00:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Then you haven't played b-lands as much as you claim. Since it's not that hard to find one. I... I am the King! 21:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, my time is more than 10 days and have every legendary gun except two (Reaper and the Striker). My level is 69 and i've killed Crawmerax many times. I think you and others have better luck finding them then me, but i find tons of Pestilent Defilers, Hellfires, Volcanoes, Hydras, Bulldogs, Geminis, and more though. I think every profile has its own weapon spawn rate. But.....if you do have a spare Striker thats high level and good i might be interested in a trade (or duplicate).... McRedidyred 00:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) My exact time is 10:10:42:51, and yes I do realize just how fake that sounds. McRedidyred 00:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : I finally found a Striker, it's called Hunter's Striker and does about 223 damage and has 12 shots. Sorry but I forgot the other stats. You know what's sad?, I found a Reaper before I found a Striker. I killed Crawmerax to get both, but I got a Mean Reaper (aka Peice-o-Crap Reaper) the day before I got the Striker. McRedidyred 00:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC)